Hits and kisses
by Stripes93
Summary: Feliciano is running a kissing booth and it seems a particular member of the bad touch trio wants a kiss! Gilbert enlist his two friends in helping him evade an over-protective brother to get his kisses from the sweet Feli.
1. Chapter 1

"Toni! Francis! You ready for this?" The albino asked, his white head peeking around the corner to of the school building, red eyes landing on the booth with the smiling Italian behind it, his irritable brother standing next to him, scaring potential customers away with his glare.

"_Qui_!" The French man replied, head on top of his friends.

"_Si_!" Antonio answered, head appearing beneath the albino's.

"_Gute_! Let's commence operation 'Gilbert kiss the cutie'" The Prussian then smiled, the three friends then disappearing in the crowd of fellow students.

"Ve~Lovi! I'm not getting any customers." Feliciano pouted, looking around to all the other booths around him. Today was the day of the student activities fair, a day for the students to set booths to promote clubs, play games, and raise money for the school. The little Italian decided that to help his school and raise money he would set up a kissing booth! One kiss only two dollars. Lovino had been livid at the idea but in the end knew Feliciano wouldn't change his mind. He allowed his stupid, younger brother to set up his stupid booth but _only_ if Lovino could stay there with him. He knew that sooner or later _those three_ would appear and he wasn't having it! "I wonder why no one's coming...?"

"Hell if I know," The older replied, folding his arms over his chest, keeping a watchful eye on the younger.

"_Hola, amigos!_"

"Great, it's you..." Lovino grumbled, scowling as the smiling Spaniard came to the Italian's booth. "What do you want, bastard?"

"Ve~Hi, Toni! Did you come for a kiss?" Feliciano asked, eyes lighting up happily at the thought of a costumer finally.

"Well, of course I did, Feli! But I kind of don't have any money!" Antonio smiled sheepishly, a light blush creeping to his cheeks.

"No money, no kisses! Get out of here, tomato bastard!" Lovino growled, taking a step closer to his brother.

"Aw, come on, fellas. Not even on the cheek?" The Spaniard asked, sticking his lower lip out in a slight pout and looked to the ground, digging the toe of his shoe into the dirt.

"No!" Lovino stated, covering the younger Italian's mouth before he could say anything. "Don't fall for his act, Feli. Remember you're trying to raise money not kiss bum's _with out_ money!"

"R-right. Sorry, Toni." Feli said. "But you can have a hug!"

"Oh, Feli! You're so nice!" Antonio cheered, leaning over the booth to gripe the younger boy in a hug and rub his head on his. "Your hugs are the best, Felice!"

"Hey, bastard! That's enough! This is a kissing booth not a hugging booth! Now let him go before I charge you." Lovino growled, grabbing Feliciano and pulled him back.

"Aw, Lovi! Do you want a hug, too?" Antonio smiled, opening his arms to the older brother.

"N-no! You keep your hands off of me!" Lovino sputtered, backing up from the affectionate Spaniard before being caught in his hold as well. "Ch-chigi! Get off of me!"

A mischievous smile then took over the Spaniards lips as he hauled the flustered Italian over the booth. "What the hell are you doing, bastard? Put me down!" Lovino screeched, struggling in the stronger boys arms.

"Now what's going on here?" The Italian then stopped struggling as his amber eyes landed on the blond in front of him. "Ah! It's Francis! Protect me, bastard!" He screamed, suddenly clinging to Antonio.

"Honhonhon, what is this? A kissing booth?" Francis said, smiling.

"Yeah! Two dollars for a kiss from me!" Feliciano smiled, pointing to his hand made sign.

"How fun! And it just so happens that I have," Reaching into his pocket, the French man pulled out two dollars. "A few dollars here that I hadn't a clue what I was going to spend it on. I guess it's my lucky day!" Smiling brightly, Feliciano took the money from the blond and placed it in his safe box.

"For being my first customer you can get two kisses!" He said.

"_No_!" Lovino screamed, detaching himself from the Spaniard to launch himself at the Parisian, teeth bared as he brought the blond to the ground. "You keep your fucking lips to yourself, you fucking pervert!" He snarled, amber eyes a blaze at the thought of the blue eyed man touching his innocent, younger brother.

"Lovi, calm down!" Antonio said, grabbing the angered Italian around the waist to pull him off of his abused friend.

"No, put me down this instant! I will fucking kill him if he even thinks of touching my brother!" The enraged man growled, struggling even more than before as the blond stood back up, brushing the dirt off of himself.

"A charming brother you have, Feli." He muttered, turning to look at the older brother. "Fine then, if I can't kiss him...then how about you?" He purred, watching Lovino go ridged.

"Toni, you have three seconds to haul me over your shoulder and run before-" The threat was never finished as Antonio did as instructed, putting the Italian over his shoulder then ran, the French man running after the two.

"Hey!" Feliciano called after the trio, brown eyes clouded in confusion as to what just occurred. "You never got your kiss," He muttered as the three ran out of sight.

"Then how about a kiss for me?" Turning his head, Feli smiled at the sight of red eyes and white hair.

"_Ciao_, Gilbert!" He greeted the older boy. "Sure, I'll give you a kiss if you have two dollars."

"Not only do I have two dollars, I have six dollars!" The Prussian grinned, reaching into his pocket to pull out the money and handed it the young Italian. "That's three kisses right?"

"Yep! Thank you so much, Gilbert! I thought I'd never get a customer!" Placing the money in the safe box, the younger boy motioned for his friend to come closer before placing his lips over his.

Smiling to himself, the albino pulled back before hopping over the booth, putting one hand on the Italian's waist and pulled him close. "G-Gilbert?" Feliciano squeaked, eyes wide. "W-what are you doing?" He asked.

"Just getting my kisses." Gilbert purred, covering the Italian's mouth with his lips. Threading his fingers through the brunette's hair, he began to deepen the kiss, sliding his tongue over the Italian's lips, asking for entrance. Hesitantly, Feliciano opened his mouth, allowing the albino's tongue to explore the wet cavern. The Prussian's eyes lit up as he was granted entrance and he let out a soft moan, pushing the smaller boy against the wall of the small booth.

The two seemed to melt into each other as Feli wrapped his arms around the Prussian's neck, allowing Gilbert to hitch brunette's leg over his hip, grinding their pelvis' together. "Gilbert," Feliciano groaned breathlessly, the two pulling back to gain their breath before leaning in for another kiss.

"Fucking potato bastard! You get the fuck off my brother NOW!" Pulling away from the brunette with a gasp, the two turned to spy a livid Lovino, glaring daggers at the Prussian.

"Fuck!" Gilbert cursed, jumping back over the front of the booth in one fluid motion, some how dodging the angered Italian's fist. "I'll catch you for that last kiss later, Feli! Kesesesesesese!"

The Prussian continued to laugh, catching up with his two friends-who were looking more than a little abused thanks to Lovino but smiled all the same. "I'm guessing you got what you want," Francis said, rubbing his sore jaw.

"You know it! And I still got one kiss left!" Gilbert wiggled his eye brows, putting an arm around each of the boys shoulders. "You worked hard today boys! How about we skip the rest of the day and I treat you boys to a little show, courtesy of the box in my little bro's closet?"

"Ah, Gilbo, you spoil us!" Antonio smiled with a chuckle, trying to fix his hair that had come out of place.

"That's what friends are for! That and to show you their little brother's kinky as fuck porn collection!" The three friends then laughed, walking away from the school in quest of new entertainment and the feeling of a job well done.

* * *

><p>AN: Finally! I really, really, really wanted to write something with the bad touch trio since my last one...was really bad! I deleted it so don't even think of trying to find it! :D I like this one a lot better! And of course I had to throw some PruIta in there! I am truly obsessed with these guys! Hehe! So I hopped you liked it! And look out for an omake soon! Remember, Gilbert still has one more kiss left and hopefully this one won't be inturputed by over-protective older brothers! Remember to comment! I love them! ~Ciao! Love Stripes!


	2. Omake

"Hey Feli!" The brown eyed male looked to the gymnasium doors as Gilbert entered, a never ending smirk on his face.

"Oh, hi, Gilbert! Were you the one that put this note on my locker?" The Italian asked, glancing to the yellow sticky note that told him to come to the gym 3:15.

"Yep! It was during the middle of the day that I remembered the awesome me still has one more kiss left from one Italian cutie!" A blush lit up Feliciano's face as he remembered the two kisses they had shared yesterday at the activities fair. The first one had been innocent enough but the second one...He looked to the ground in embarrassment, cheeks flaring up even more. That second kiss had been a lot more heated.

"Oh, hehe, right." Would this kiss be like the last one? Passionate, full of he-a hand under his chin stopped his thought process. Gently, he lifted his head to peer into flaming, crimson eyes.

"_K__üss mich_," The Prussian said quietly and even though Feliciano couldn't understand what he just said, the meaning was there as the taller boy leaned in letting the brunette lean in the rest of the way to place their lips together.

Allowing his eyes to flutter shut, Feliciano wound his arms around the albino's neck while Gilbert placed his hands on the smaller man's hips. Like their last kiss, the albino slid his tongue over the Italian's lips, asking for entrance. Feli opened his mouth gently, allowing the Prussian to tangle his tongue with his. The Italian could taste just the faintest trace of sausage on the older boy's tongue, along with something he couldn't identify. It was sweet and the brunette couldn't help but deepen the kiss, if only to find out what that peculiar taste was.

'_Sweet, sweet Feli. You taste amazing_,' Gilbert thought, and sweet he was. Not only was it his personality, the Italian tasted like fresh mocha ice cream and it was driving the Prussian near nuts. Putting his hands on either side of the smaller boy's bottom, he lifted him up, feeling the Italian wrap his legs around his waist, consequently grinding their hips together as well. The brunette moaned softly, repeating the action.

'_Lovino is going to kill me if he ever sees me like this_,' The lithe boy thought, reaching upward to tangle his fingers into the albino's hair. And even though that was more than true, he couldn't bring himself to pull back, not even for air though he quickly becoming light headed.

-Outside the gym-

"How long do you think they'll be?" Antonio said inside the walky talky, sitting outside one end of the gymnasium doors.

"I don't know," Francis replied on the other side. "It is Gilbert and we know how he likes to take his time." He lifted his finger off the button and sighed, letting his head lean against the closed door and closed his eyes. So he was supposed to be on look out duty but even if Lovino did see him he would just run as he always did.

"Incoming! Incoming! We got a L0\/1! I repeat L0\/1! I'll hold him off" Francis opened his eyes and looked to the walky talky.

"Understood," He replied, standing up and peeked inside the doors. A smile smirk lifted his lips as he saw the two practically rolling on the floor, trying to such each others faces off. "I don't mean to ruin your fun but we got a LV. Time to go. Tomato head is holding him off as long as he can." He informed the two.

"Th...thanks," Gilbert panted, lifting himself off the floor. Wiping his mouth, Gilbert helped the brunette off the floor. "Thanks for the kisses, kid." He said, smiling and used his thumb to wipe off a bit of saliva from the Italian's mouth.

"Y-you're welcome," Feliciano replied, cheeks flushed and mouth swollen.

"Just so you know, I'm always giving out kisses free of charge! Hit me up sometime, you know where I live." Gilbert winked at the flustered Italian then placed his hands behind his head, walking out the gymnasium.

"Mission accomplished, tomato head. You can fall back." Gilbert informed the Spaniard after taking the walky talky from the French man.

"Roger!" Antonio replied, smiling at Lovino who was in the middle of a threat before walking off.

"The fuck...?" Lovino growled, glaring at the back of the Spaniards head. "Hey, don't you walk away from me when I'm threatening you!" He shouted, furrowing his brows. "Bastard," He grumbled, walking into the gym to find his brother dragging his fingers through his hair. "What the hell were you doing?" Turning around quickly, Feliciano stared wide eyed at his brother.

"N-nothing!" He replied, adverting his eyes.

"You're a horrible liar, Feliciano! Don't you dare tell me you were swapping spit with that damn German bastard again!"

"N-no!" Feliciano stuttered out quickly, taking a step back from his angered brother.

"Feliciano!" Lovino screamed lunging at the boy, prompting the younger Italian to run.

"I'm sorry, _fratellone_!" He shouted, running out the gym with his livid older brother after him. And even though he said he was sorry, a part of him wasn't. And was definitely thinking of taking Gilbert up on that offer for a few more free kisses.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I told you you'd be getting an omake! I couldn't help myself! But let me tell you I had to scream and holler at these two to keep it rated T. They just barely listened. Barely...-le sigh- But I hopped you liked it! ~Ciao! Love Stripes!_


End file.
